Assassinato no Campo de Quadribol
by Erica Ravenclaw
Summary: Será que o famoso investigador do Ministério Harry Potter será capaz de desvendar um crime em um campo de quadribol? Fic Baseada no livro Assassinato no Campo de Golfe" de Agatha Christie
1. Minha Companheira de Viagem

**Notas da Autora:** Essa é uma fic baseada no livro **Assassinato no Campo de Golfe** de Agatha Christie. E tb tem todas aquelas baboseiras que a gente tem sempre que falar: os personagens não são meus, são todos da Jk ou da AC. Não tenho o objetivo de lucrar nada com essa fic, a não ser alguns reviews... Acho que é só isso que tem pra falar né? Bem, boa diversão lendo a fic... e eu acho que vocês terão porque esse é um dos livros mais inusitados que eu já li.

**_Capítulo 1 - Minha Companheira de Viagem_**

Foi em princípio de junho. Eu estava tratando de uns assuntos em Paris e estava regressando no trem da manhã a Londres (seria muito mais fácil voar com o velho Ford Anglia ou com minha vassoura, mas em todo caso, eu não era mais um menino), onde morava o meu velho amigo, o mlhor auror-investigador de todos os tempos do mundo bruxo: Harry Potter.

O expresso de Hogwarts (que agora, fora da época de volta à Hogwarts, agia como um trem comum) estava singularmente vazio. Na minha cabine viajava uma passageira, além de mim.

Tinha saído do hotel com uma certa pressa e estava todo atarefado verificando se não tinha esquecido de nada quando o trem partiu. Até então, mal tinha reparado na minha companheira de viagem, mas naquele momento fui violentamente recordado da sua existência. Levantou-se, bruscamente. colocou a cabeça para fora da janela e gritou:

- Diabo!

Confesso que sempre achei que uma mulher deve ser feminina e aquilo me deixou completamente sem saber o que fazer. Levantei a cabeça, e pude notar que eu tinha a testa levemente franzida. Deparei-me com um rosto bonito e atrevido, emoldurado por um chapéu vermelho também muito atrevido. Um grande manto negro lhe descia pelos ombros. Calculei que poderia ter pouco mais de dezessete anos.

Retribuiu o meu olhar, sem o mínimo embaraço, e fez uma careta expressiva.

Abri a boca, mas ela se antecipou a mim:

- Não diga mais nada! Ninguém gosta de mim! Irei para o jardim e comerei vermes! Minha irmã morreu e não tenho mesmo ninguém nessa vida.

Refugiou-se atrás de uma enorme revista francesa, que cobria com louvor todo o seu rosto miúdo. Passados dois minutos vi os seus olhos me olharem por cima da revista. Não pude deixar de sorrir, e logo a seguir ela atirou a revista para o lado e começou a rir também.

O seu sorriso era tão contagioso que logo comecei a rir também e agora éramos dois idiotas rindo não se sabia de quê. A moça era, sem dúvida, tudo aquilo que mais me desagradava em uma mulher, mas isso não justificava que me tornasse ridículo com a minha atitude. Decidi ser menos severo. No fim de contas, ela era decididamente bonita.

- Pronto, já somos amigos! - declarou a atrevida. - Diga que lamenta por causa da minha irmã...

- Sinto-me desolado.

- Assim é que é um menino bonito!

Deixei-me ouvir aquilo. Então eu, Ronald Weasley, era um menino bonito?

- Não é todo mundo que sabe diferenciar uma qualquer de uma duqueza... Pronto, estou vendo que já o escandalizei novamente! Fico furiosa quando isso acontece.

- Como é você quando está furiosa? perguntei, sorrindo.

- Um autêntico diabinho! Não sabe a língua que tenho! Uma vez quase mandei um tipo desta para melhor. Sério! Ele não estava merecendo outra coisa, senão um Avada Kevadra. Tenho sangue italiano...

- Bem, não fique furiosa comigo. - supliquei comicamente.

- Não ficarei. Simpatizei com você.

- Fale de você.

- Sou atriz. Piso no palco desde os seis anos... Às cambalhotas.

- Perdão? murmurei, intrigado.

- Nunca viu crianças trouxas acrobatas? Eu fazia isso.

- Ah, compreendo! - Não eu não compreendia nada, mas não queria deixar que a menina soubesse disso.

- Sou americana de nascimento, mas passei a maior parte da minha vida aqui na Inglaterra. Agora temos um espectáculo...

- Temos 

- A minha irmã e eu, ora! Uma mistura de canto e dança e um bocado de conversa. Entusiasma a todos.

A minha nova conhecida inclinou-se para a frente e tagarelou voluvelmente, em termos que, na sua maioria, eram completamente desconhecidos pra mim. No entanto, comecei a sentir um interesse crescente por ela. Parecia uma mistura tão curiosa de criança e mulher!

Parei por um tempo e olhei para fora da cabine. Estávamos quase chegando à Londres.

- Está pensando na guerra contra Voldemort?

- Ah sim, ainda me traz bastantes recordações ruins

- Foi combatente, suponho?

- Sim, e também perdi grandes amigos meus, mas isso não vem ao caso. Agora trabalho no Ministério da Magia.

- Por Merlin, deve ser preciso ser muito inteligente!

- Não é nada. Por sinal, até há muito pouco que fazer. Em geral despacho em duas horas por dia. E ainda por cima o trabalho é enfadonho. Confesso que não sei o que faria se não tivesse outros interesses.

- Não me diga que coleciona insetos!

- Não! - exclamei surpreso. - De onde tirou essa idéia?

- Não sei. Me veio à cabeça.

- Compartilho a casa com um homem muito interessante, um auror-investigador do Ministério. Você deve conhecê-lo, todos o conhecem: Harry Potter. É na verdade um amigo maravilhoso e um auror-investigador fantástico. Já provou diversas vezes estar com a razão, em casos onde o Ministério falhou.

A minha companheira me escutava de olhos arregalados.

- Que interessante, hein?! Adoro crimes! Vejo todas os filmes de aurores e quando há um assassinato devoro os jornais!

- Lembra-se do Caso Styles?

- Deixe-me ver... A velhota que foi envenenada, algures no Essex, não foi?

- Sim. Foi o primeiro grande caso de Potter. Pode ter a certeza de que, se não fosse ele, o criminoso teria escapado.

Entusiasmado com o assunto, contei o caso do princípio, preparando o caminho para o desenlace triunfante e inesperado. A moça me escutava fascinada. Efetivamente, íamos tão absortos na conversa que nem vimos quando o trem entrou na Estação King´s Cross.

- Por Merlin, já chegamos. - exclamou a mocinha.

Pegou sua varinha e fez um feitiço qualquer que fez seu rosto ficar todo maquiado.

- Assim está melhor. É um bocado fatigante manter as aparências, mas se uma moça se respeita tem o dever de não se desleixar.

Arranjei dois carregadores e descemos para a estação. A minha companheira estendeu a mão.

- Adeus. Prometo que no futuro terei mais cuidado com a língua.

- Voltaremos a nos encontrar, não é? Eu... hesitei ... quero conhecer a sua irmã.

Rimos.

- É muito simpático. Transmitirei as suas palavras à minha irmã. Mas não creio que nos voltemos a encontrar. Foi muito amável comigo durante a viagem, sobretudo tendo em conta a maneira como fui atrevida com o senhor. No entanto, o que o seu rosto exprimiu em primeiro lugar é absolutamente verdade: não sou da sua espécie. E isso causa problemas. Eu sei muito bem.

O rosto da jovem modificou-se e, por momentos, desapareceu dele toda a despreocupada alegria. Parecia zangado, vingativo.

- Portanto, adeus. - se despediu, em um tom rápido.

- Nem sequer vai me dizer seu nome? - perguntei, quando virou e se afastou.

Olhou por cima do ombro, com uma covinha em cada face. Parecia uma encantadora pintura de Hagwarts.

- Cinderela! - respondeu rindo.

Eu mal imaginava quando e em que circunstâncias voltaria vendo Cinderela.

**Notas da Autora:** O que acharam? Parece que o Rony ficou gamadão na Cinderela... Mais emoções nos próximos capítulos... Ah deixem reviews, por favor... Bjinhus


	2. O pedido de socorro

** **

_Capítulo 2 - Um pedido de Socorro_

Eram 9:05 quando, na manhã seguinte, entrei na sala para tomar meu café da manhã. Potter desacascava um ovo. Sorriu, ao me ver entrar.

- Dormiu bem, Rony?

- Oh sim, maravilhosamente bem.

Harry Potter tinha se tornado um homem extraordinário. Tinha 1,80, cabelos pretos que já continham alguns fios brancos e aqueles mesmos olhos verdes de sempre. "Ordem" e "Método" eram os seus deuses. Sentia um certo desdém pelas pistas corriqueiras, como pegadas, impressões digitais e cinza de cigarro, e afirmava que, por si mesmas, jamais permitiriam a um investigador resolver qualquer problema.

Sentei-me no meu lugar e observei ociosamente, Potter comer seu ovo.

- O correio trouxe alguma coisa interessante?

Potter abanou a cabeça, descontente.

- Ainda não li as cartas, mas hoje em dia não chega nada interessante. Os grandes criminosos, os criminosos que trabalham com método, não existem. Voldemort mesmo já se foi. - Rony sentiu-se desconfortável ao ouvir aquele nome. - Os casos que ultimamente tenho pego são de uma banalidadeextrema. O último problema que apresentou algum interesse foi aquela historiazinha do Beco Diagonal, mas isso foi... há quantos meses, Rony?

Abanou de novo a cabeça, desalentado.

- Anime-se Harry. A sorte há de vir para o nosso lado. Leia as cartas! Quem sabe lá não há algo interessante.

Potter sorriu e, pegando as cartas que as corujas tinham vindo trazer de manhã, abriu uma por uma.

- Contas e mais contas. Parece que tenho gastando muito. Ah, um bilhete a Hermione!

- Sim?

Arrebitei as orelhas. Hermione, aquele nome muito me interessava. A inspetora da Scotland Yard, uma polícia trouxa altamente qualificada,já nos apresentara mais de uma vez um caso interessante.

- Sabe não sei porque Hermione foi trabalhar em uma Polícia trouxa.

- Posso te dizer que é de muita utilidade para nós.

- Eu sei, mas... Bem, me diga o que ela diz?

- Está agradecendo a resolução do caso Aberyswitch, no qual a ajudei a pegar o assassino. Estou muito feliz por ter podido ajudar a Mione.

- Como ela lhe agradece? - perguntei, curioso, pois conhecia Hermione.

- Disse que se não fosse por mim, ela não teria resolvido o caso. E também pergunta como você está.

- Isso é realmente engraçado, quando eu quis casar com ela, ela preferiu viver como trouxa e ser inspetora de uma polícia trouxa.

- E se você não tivesse sido tão teimoso naquela época, poderia ter casado com Mione.

- Ah,... - limitei a responder esse "ah", no fundo sabia que Potter estava certo, mas nunca daria o braço a torcer.

Potter continuou a ler as outras cartas.

- Uma sugestão para que faça uma palestra aos estudantes de Hogwarts. A condessa de Hogsmeade ficará grata se puder ir visitá-la. E agora vamos à última. Ah!...

Levantei a cabeça, pois não me escapara a mudança de tom.

Potter lia atentamente. Pouco depois me passou a carta.

- Isto é fora do comum, RonyLeia.

A carta estava escrita num tipo de pergaminho esquisito e numa caligrafia ousada e firme:

Vila Geneviéve - Merlinville - France.

_Caro senhor:_

Estou precisado dos serviços de um investigador e, por razões que lhe direi mais tarde, não desejo recorrer ao Ministério. Diversas pessoas tem me falado a respeito do famoso Harry Potter e todas as opiniões demonstram que além de ser um homem competente, também sabe ser discreto. Não desejo entrar em pormenores numa carta, mas, por causa de um segredo que possuo, temo diariamente pela minha vida. Estou convencido de que o perigo está iminente e, por isso, lhe suplico que não perca tempo e venha à França. Mandarei um carro esperá-lo em Londres. Ficaria grato se abandonasse todos os casos que tiver em mãos para se dedicar exclusivamente aos meus interesses. Estou disposto a pagar qualquer compensação necessária. Provavelmente precisarei dos seus serviços durante um espaço de tempo considerável, pois talvez o senhor tenha de ir a Santiago, no Chile, onde passei vários anos da minha vida. Deixo ao seu critério a indicação dos honorários que considerar convenientes.

Garantindo-lhe mais uma vez que o assunto é urgente,

P. T. RENAULD

_Venha, pelo amor de Deus!_

Devolvi a carta a Potter, com o coração batendo mais depressa.

- Finalmente! - exclamei. - Temos algo realmente fora do comum.

- Sem dúvida. - concordou Harry pensativo.

Harry pensou em algo que não pude decifrar. Por fim, pareceu decidir-se e olhou para o relógio.

- Não há tempo a perder, Rony. Vou mandar uma coruja falando para o senhor Renauld vir nos buscar.

- Bem... Não sei sei seria bom eu ir...

- Você mesmo me disse que está de férias, ora...

- Sim, mas pode ser que Mr. Renauld queira que você vá sozinho. Mr. Renauld dá claramente a entender que o assunto é privado.

- Deixe ele comigo! A propósito, esse nome não me é estranho...

- Há um famoso milionário sul-americamo com esse nome. Se conseguirmos ajudar o velho, conseguiremos muitos galeões.

- De qualquer modo. - prosseguiu Potter. - não é o dinheiro que me atrai, neste caso. Temos neste problema algo muito estranho, que desperta o meu interesse.

- Merlinville. - murmurei, pensativo. - Creio que já ouvi falar...

- Sim, foi onde Merlin viveu no passado, por isso tem esse nome. Bem, vamos fazer as malas.

Às onze horas, não havia aparecido nenhum carro e com isso Potter achou melhor irmos de vassoura.

Pegamos nossas coisas, amarramos na vassoura e levantamos vôo.

- Acredito que se formos ao Chile nessas vassouras, chegaremos lá exaustos.

- Que idéia Rony... Quem meteu na sua cabeça que eu vou ao Chile?

- Mr. Renauld disse na carta.

- Ele desconhece meus métodos. Eu não sou desses que ele acha que eu sou. O meu trabalho é feito no interior da minha cabeça, aqui! -bateu significativamente na testa.

Como de costume, a observação excitou a minha facilidade de argumentar:

- Tudo bem, Potter, mas parece que você está sendo muito teimoso. Começa a adquirir o hábito de desprezar excessivamente certas coisas. Uma impressão digital já levou vários assassinos à Azkaban.

- E também já levou, sem dúvida, à morte de mais de um inocente.

- Mas isso tudo que lhe disse pode levar ao culpado. E isso é de importância vital, não acha?

- Oh, certamente! Nunca disse o contrário. Claro que um bom observador, é, sem dúvida, útil. Mas eu penso que é inútil ficar estudando pegadas.

Lembra-se quando Hermione foi à via Férrea para colher algumas provas, e quando voltou eu, que não saíra de casa, fui capaz de lhe dizer exatamente o que descobrira?

- Isso quer dizer que, na sua opinião, Hermione desperdiçou o seu tempo.

- De modo nenhum, uma vez que as suas provas confirmaram a minha teoria. Mas se eu tivesse ido, teria desperdiçado meu tempo.

Concordei com Harry a fim de acabar com a discussão e, tendo me silenciado, Potter descansou na vassoura, satisfeito.

* * *

O tempo estava delicioso e o mar pelo qual passamos, liso como um espelho.

Por fim, descemos em MerlinVille. Era um local extremamente maravilhoso. Só mansões, tipo as de Draco Malfoy.

- Bem, acho melhor alugarmos um carro. Não sei se seria uma boa idéia chegarmos com vassouras. - disse Harry.

Alugamos um desses carros trouxas e poucos minutos depois lá íamos nós aos solavancos.

Sentia-me com excelente disposição.

- Que delicioso ar! Promete ser uma viagem maravilhosa.

- Para você, talvez. Quanto a mim, lembre-se do trabalho que me espera.

- Ora! - exclamei, depreciativamente. - Descobrirá tudo num instante, assegurará a segurança do tal Mr. Renauld, desmascarará os assassinos potenciais e chegaremos ao fim em glória com bastantes galeões no bolso.

- É um sanguinário, Rony.

- Estou absolutamente certo do êxito. Não é você o único Harry Potter?

- Tenho medo.

- Tem medo de quê?

- Não sei... Tenho um pressentimento 

Falava em tom tão grave que me senti impressionado, apesar da minha boa disposição.

- Tenho a impressão de que este caso vai ser importante... Um problema longo e inquietante, que não será fácil desvendar - acrescentou, devagar.

Tive vontade de o interrogar, mas acabávamos de avistar a Vila _Geneviève._

Vinha um camponês em sentido contrário e esperámos que se aproximasse, para perguntarmos o caminho. Do lado direito havia uma moradiazinha, mas era tão pequena e estava em tão mau estado que não podia ser a que pretendíamos. Enquanto esperávamos, a janela se abriu e saiu uma moça. O camponês alcançou-nos e o Harry debruçou e pediu-lhe a informação desejada.

- _A_ _Villa Geneviève? _Fica nesta estrada, _monsieur. _Se não fosse a curva, já estaria lá.

Agradecemos e arrancamos. Os meus olhos estavam francamente fascinados pela moça, que estava parada com a mão na janela, a nos observar. Sou um admirador da beleza e a jovem possuía beleza em grau tão elevado que ninguém poderia passar por ela sem a notar. Muito alta, com as proporções de uma jovem deusa e um mnaot dourado que lhe caía pelos ombros... Jurei a mim mesmo que era uma das mais belas moças que tinha visto na vida, a despeito, talvez, de Hermione. Mas essa era outra história.

Enquanto subíamos pela estrada irregular, virei a cabeça, para um último olhar.

- Meu Deus, Potter, viu aquela jovem deusa?

- Heheexclamou o detective, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Já viu uma "deusa" e nem começamos ainda!

- Não pode ter deixado de reparar nela!

- Rony, duas pessoas raramente vêem a mesma coisa. Você, por exemplo, viu uma deusa, eu... - calou-se, hesitante.

- Você?

- Eu vi apenas uma moça com olhos ansiosos. - respondeu-me gravemente.

Mas nesse momento paramos na frente de um grande portão verde e soltamos uma exclamação. Junto do portão encontrava-se um imponente segurança munido de uma varinha que parecia ser muito eficiente. Levantou a mão para nos barrar.

- Não podem passar, messieurs.

- Mas desejamos falar com Mr. Renauld! - protestei. - Temos uma entrevista... É a moradia dele, não é?

- É, sim, monsieur, mas...

Potter inclinou-se para a frente e perguntou:

- Mas o quê?

- Mr. Renauld foi assassinado esta manhã.

**Notas da Autora: ** Olá... Agora começa já o suspense... E nem pensem que eu sei o assassino... Essa fic está sendo uma experiência completamente nova pra mim, pois estou lendo ao mesmo tempo que tento adaptar para o mundo bruxo o livro... Então no final eu quero ver no que vai dar... Bem, deixa de lenga lenga, bjus e até o próximo capítulo, que já está quase saindo do forno!


	3. Na Vila Geneviére

**_

Capítulo 3 - Na Villa Geneviére

_**

No ápice da supresa, Harry saltou do carro, com os olhos cintilantes de excitação. Agarrou no ombro do homem e perguntou:

- O que disse? Assassinado? Quando? Como?

O segurança empertigou-se.

- Não posso responder a perguntas, monsieur.

- Tem razão, compreendo. - Potter pensou uns momentos e por fim inquiriu: O pessoal do Ministério está lá dentro, sem dúvida?

- Está, sim, monsieur.

Harry então tirou um cartão, no qual escreveu algumas palavras.

- Quer ter a bondade de mandar este cartão a alguns dos aurores que estejam lá dentro, imediatamente?

O homem pegou no cartão, virou a cabeça e assobiou. Em poucos segundos apareceu alguém, a quem ele entregou o recado de Potter. Seguiu-se uma espera de alguns minutos e depois aproximou-se, todo apressado, um homem baixo e forte. O segurança fez uma continência e se desviou para o lado.

- Meu caro Potter! - exclamou o recém-chegado. - Tenho um encanto imenso em vê-lo. A sua chegada é muito importante.

O rosto de Potter se iluminara ao ver a ótima recepção do nosso antigo companheiro de Hogwarts.

- Neville! Que grande prazer! Lembra-se de Rony?

- Olá Rony, lógico que me lembro, como vai?

- Vou bem Neville, obrigada.

- Não o vejo há muito tempo, saiu do Ministério?

- Sim. Trabalho particularmente, em Londres.

- E diz que tem informações que podem nos ajudar?

- Provavelmente... Sabia que tinham mandado me chamar?

- Não. Quem?

- A vítima. Parecia saber que iam atentar contra a sua vida. Infelizmente chamou-me muito tarde.

- Oh! Então, quer dizer, que ele previu o seu próprio assassinato? Isso transforna muito as nossas teorias. Mas entrem.

Segurou o portão, entramos e seguimos na direção da moradia.

Longbotton continuou a falar:

- O chefe dos aurores deve ser imediatamente informado. Acabou de examinar o cenário do crime e vai iniciar os interrogatórios. Também estudou na nossa época em Hogwarts. É original nos seus métodos, mas é um excelente chefe.

- Quando foi cometido o crime? perguntou Potter.

- O corpo foi descoberto esta manhã, cerca das nove horas. Os testemunhos de Madame Renauld e dos médicos indicam que a morte deve ter ocorrido cerca das duas da manhã. Mas entrem, por favor.

Chegamos aos degraus da porta principal. Estava sentado no vestíbulo outro segurança, que se levantou ao ver Neville.

- Onde está o Sr. Wood? - perguntou Neville.

Então Olívio Wood tinha se tornado Chefe dos Aurores do Ministério da Magia.

- Na sala, monsieur.

Longbotton abriu uma porta do lado esquerdo do hall e entramos. Wood e o seu escrivão, que estavam sentados em uma grande mesa de carvalho, levantaram a cabeça quando entramos e o foi logo nos comprimentando.

- Potter, Weasley, ainda bem que vieram. Ficaram sabendo do assassinato e resolveu voltar para o Ministério, Potter?

- Não, Olívio. O morto me mandou uma carta pedindo que eu viesse.

- Extraordinário! - exclamou Olívio Wood. - Trouxe a carta, Potter?

Potter entregou a carta e Wood a leu.

- Hum... Fala de um segredo. Que pena não ter sido mais explícito! Estamos muito gratos, Potter. Espero que nos dê a honra de nos ajudar nas nossas investigações. Ou tem de regressar a Londres?

- Ficarei Olívio. Não cheguei a tempo de impedir a morte do meu cliente, mas me sinto obrigado a descobrir o seu assassino.

O chefe dos aurores inclinou a cabeça e afirmou:

- Vai nos ajudar muito. Além disso, Madame Renauld desejará, sem dúvida, se assegurar dos seus serviços. Estamos à espera de M. Giraud, de Paris, e estou certo de que poderão se ajudar mutuamente nas investigações. Entretanto, espero que assista aos interrogatórios a que vou proceder.

- Obrigado Wood, mas por enquanto estou às escuras. Não sei absolutamente nada.

Olívio começou a contar:

- A história é muito simples, Harry. Esta manhã, quando desceu para iniciar o seu trabalho, Inyra, a velha criada da casa, encontrou a porta principal aberta. Sentiu-se momentaneamente assustada, receando que tivessem sido ladrões, mas como tudo continuava no seu lugar, na sala de jantar, não pensou mais no assunto e disse para si mesma que o patrão devia ter levantado cedo e ido dar um passeio.

- Desculpe interromper, Neville, mas era hábito dele fazer isso?

- Não, não era. Mas a velha Inyra pensa, como todos aliás, que nós ingleses somos doidos e capazes de fazer as coisas mais inesperadas, em qualquer altura. Quando a criada mais nova, Liane, foi chamar a patroa, como de costume, ficou horrorizada ao encontrá-la amordaçada e amarrada com cordas enfeitiçadas. Quase ao mesmo tempo chegou a notícia de que tinha sido encontrado o corpo de M. Renauld, apunhalado nas costas.

- Onde? Que esquisito não o matarem com algum feitiço.

- Talvez não quisessem serem descobertos. Assassinatos com varinhas são as coisas mais fáceis de se descobrir. Mas bem onde foi encontrado... Essa é uma das características mais extraordinárias desse caso, Potter. O corpo estava caído de bruços numa sepultura aberta.

- O quê?!

- Exatamente. A cova tinha sido aberta à pouco tempo, no campo de quadribol da residência.

- E há quanto tempo ele estava morto?

Entrava na sala um sujeito bastante familiar a Harry e Rony. Era o médico-legista do Ministério que estava cuidando do caso: Dr. Finnigan.

- Olá Harry, Rony, como vão?

- Olá Simas, vamos bem.

- Então, examinei o corpo esta manhã, às dez horas. A morte devia ter ocorrido pelo menos sete, e possivelmente dez, horas antes. Isso situa a hora da morte entre a meia-noite e as três da manhã.

- Exato. O depoimento de Madame Renauld a situa depois das duas da manhã, o que reduz ainda mais a margem. A morte deve ter sido instantânea.

Potter acenou com a cabeça e Neville retomou a palavra:

- As aterrorizadas criadas mandaram-nos uma coruja e viemos imediatamente para cá. Quando chegamos libertamos imediatamente Madame Renauld das cordas que a imobilizavam. Estava num estado de grande exaustão e quase inconsciente, devido à dor que as cordas, que eram enfeitçadas para apertar cada vez mais, lhe causavam. Parece que entraram no quarto dois mascarados que fizeram esse feitiço, enquanto levaram o marido à força. Soubemos tudo isto indiretamente, pelas criadas, pois ao ouvir a trágica notícia a senhora caiu imediatamente num alarmante estado de agitação. Quando Simas chegou administrou um sedativo e ainda não foi possível interrogá-la. Cremos, no entanto, que acordará mais calma e poderá suportar a tensão do interrogatório.

Neville se calou e Potter lhe perguntou:

- E os habitantes da casa?

- Há a velha Inyra, a governanta, que serviu durante muitos anos os antigos proprietários da Villa Geneviére, e duas moças novas e irmãs, Denise e Liane Oulard. São de Merlinville e filhas de pais muito responsáveis. Há também o motorista, que M. Renauld trouxe de Inglaterra, mas que está de folga e, finalmente, Madame Renauld e o filho, Louis Renauld, o qual também se encontra ausente de casa.

Potter agradeceu, com uma inclinação de cabeça.

- Marchand! - chamou Wood, e acrescentou, quando o segurança chegou: - Traga a Inyra.

O homem fez uma continência e saiu, para voltar momentos depois com a assustada governanta.

- Chama-se Inyra Arrichet?

- Sim, monsieur.

- Serve há muito tempo na Villa Geneviére?

- Estive onze anos com Madame la Vicomtesse. Depois, quando ela vendeu a moradia na Primavera passada, aceitei ficar com o milorde inglês. Nunca me passou pela cabeça...

Wood não a deixou continuar:

- Sem dúvida, sem dúvida. Olhe, Inyra, quanto à questão da porta principal, a quem incumbia fechá-la, à noite?

- A mim, monsieur. Encarreguei-me sempre disso.

- E a noite passada?

- Fechei como de costume.

- Tem certeza?

- Juro por tudo que é mais sagrado, monsieur. .

- Que horas eram quando a fechou?

- Às dez e meia.

- E o restante dos habitantes dessa casa, já tinham se deitado?

- Madame recolhera-se pouco antes. A Denise e a Liane subiram comigo. Monsieur ainda estava no escritório.

- Então, se alguém voltou a abrir a porta, deve ter sido o próprio Mr. Renauld? - perguntou Wood.

Inyra encolheu os ombros largos.

- Por que ele faria semelhante coisa? Com ladrões e assassinos por aí! Monsieur não era idiota. Ainda se tivesse de abrir a porta para a dama sair...

Wood a interrompeu vivamente:

- A dama? A que senhora se refere?

- Bem, a senhora que vinha visitá-lo.

- Veio uma senhora visitá-lo ontem à noite?

- Sim, com certeza, monsieur... Ontem à noite e em muitas outras noites.

- Quem era ela? Você a conhecia?

Alastrou no rosto da mulher uma expressão manhosa.

- Como haveria de conhecer? - resmungou. - Não fui eu que lhe abri a porta, ontem à noite.

- Está brincando com o Ministério, Inyra? - gritou Wood, ao mesmo tempo que dava uma forte batida na mesa mais próxima. - Exijo que me diga imediatamente o nome dessa mulher que vinha visitar M. Renauld à noite.

- O Ministério, o Ministério... - resmungou Inyra. - Nunca imaginei que me veria envolvida com o Ministério. Mas sei muito bem quem ela era: Madame Patil.

Neville soltou uma exclamação e inclinou-se para a frente, estupefato.

- Parvati Patil... da Villa Marguerite, logo a seguir, na estrada?

- Foi o que eu disse, monsieur. Oh, é uma bela mulher! - exclamou a velha, e abanou desdenhosamente a cabeça.

- Parvati Patil... - murmurou Neville. - Impossível!

- Aí está o que se ganha em dizer a verdade.

- Estamos apenas surpreendidos, mais nada. Então Madame Patil e Monsieur Renauld eram...deixou a frase por acabar, delicadamente. Tem a certeza de que era isso? - perguntou Wood.

- Como posso ter certeza? Mas não vejo que outra coisa podiam ser. Madame Patil era pobre e vivia pacatamente com a filha. Não há dúvida! Já não é nova, mas, posso dizer-lhe que ainda hoje em dia muitos homens a desejam. Além disso, ultimamente tem tido mais dinheiro para gastar, toda a cidade sabe.

Inyra acenou com a cabeça, num gesto de inabalável certeza.

Wood afagou a barba, pensativamente.

- E Madame Renauld? - perguntou, por fim. - Como aceitava essa .. amizade?

Inyra encolheu os ombros.

- Mostrou-se sempre muito simpática, muito delicada. Parece que não suspeitava de nada. Mas mesmo assim o coração sofre, não é verdade, monsieur? Dia a dia vi Madame se tornar mais pálida e mais magra. Já não é a mesma mulher que chegou aqui. Monsieur também tinha mudado, tinha as suas preocupações. Via-se que estava à beira de uma crise de nervos. E sem caso para admirar, com um romance conduzido de tal modo? Dei um pulo na cadeira, indignado, mas Wood continuou com o interrogatório, sem se deixar perturbar por ninharias:

- Disse que M. Renauld não precisou abrir a porta a Madaime Patil, não é verdade? Isso significa que ela já tinha saído?

- Já, sim, monsieur. Ouvi-os sair do escritório e dirigirem-se para a porta. Monsieur deu boas-noites e fechou a porta.

- Que horas eram?

- Umas dez horas e vinte e cinco minutos, monsieur.

- Sabe que horas eram quando M. Renauld se foi deitar?

- Ouvi-o subir a escada dez minutos depois de nós. A escada estala tanto que se ouve quando alguém sobe ou desce.

- Não ouviu nenhum ruído estranho durante a noite?

- Absolutamente nada, monsieur.

- Qual das criadas desceu primeiro, de manhã?

- Eu, e vi logo a porta aberta.

- E quanto às janelas, estavam todas fechadas?

- Todas! Não havia nada de suspeito ou fora do seu lugar em lado nenhum.

- Muito bem, Inyra, pode ir.

A velha dirigiu-se vagarosa, para a porta, mas ao chegar olhou para trás e acrescentou:

- Vou dizer-lhe uma coisa auror, a tal Madame Patil é uma má pessoa! Lembre-se das minhas palavras!

E Inyra saiu finalmente da sala, acenando com a cabeça, sensatamente.

Wood pediu que chamassem Liane Oulard.

Liane apareceu lavada em lágrimas e um pouco histérica. Wood soube lidar com ela. O depoimento da moça relacionou-se principalmente com o fato de ter encontrado a patroa amordaçada e amarrada, descoberta que relatou com grande exagero de pormenores. Como Inyra, também não ouvira nada durante a noite.

Seguiu-se a irmã, Denise, a qual confirmou que o patrão mudara muito, ultimamente. Tornava-se dia a dia mais preocupado. Comia menos, estava sempre deprimido... Mas Denise tinha a sua teoria pessoal: "Era com certeza alguns Seguidores de Voldemort em seu encalço! Dois mascarados... Que outra coisa poderia ser? É um bando terrível!"

- É possível, claro. - admitiu Wood, benevolamente.

- Agora, me diga quem abriu a porta a Madame Patil, ontem à noite?

- Ontem à noite, não, monsieur, anteontem.

- Mas a Inyra acabou de nos dizer que Madame Patil esteve aqui a noite passada...

- Não, monsieur. A noite passada veio realmente uma senhora visitar M. Renauld, mas não era Madame Patil.

Surpreendido, Wood insistiu, mas a moça aguentou firme.

- Conhecia Madame Patil perfeitamente, de vista. A senhora que esteve aqui ontem também era morena, mas mais baixa e muito mais nova.

Nada conseguiu demovê-la das suas afirmações.

- Alguma vez vira essa senhora, antes?

- Nunca, monsieur. - E a moça acrescentou, timidamente: - Mas creio que era inglesa.

- Inglesa?

- Sim, monsieur. Perguntou por M. Renauld num francês muito bom, mas o sotaque... Enfim, percebe-se sempre. Além disso, quando saíram do escritório vinham falando inglês.

- Ouviu o que disseram? Isto é, compreendeu o que disseram?

- Falo muito bem inglês. - informou Denise, toda orgulhosa. - Mas a senhora falava muito depressa e não consegui entender que dizia, mas ouvi as palavras de monsieur, quando ele lhe abriu a porta. Fez uma pausa e depois repetiu, cuidadosamente as palavras ouvidas:

- Sim, sim, mas pelo amor de Deus agora vá-se embora!

Mandou Denise embora e, depois de refletir um momento, chamou de novo Inyra. Perguntou-lhe se não seria possível ter se enganado na noite da visita de Madame Patil. Mas Inyra mostrou-se inesperadamente obstinada: tinha sido na noite anterior! Era ela, sem dúvida nenhuma..

- Na certa, Denise quisera parecer interessante! Por isso inventara a história da senhora desconhecida. Quisera alardear os seus conhecimentos de inglês! Provavelmente Monsieur não dissera semelhante frase em inglês, e mesmo que tivesse dito não provaria nada, pois Madame Patil falava inglês na perfeição e geralmente empregava essa língua quando falava com Mr. e Madame Renauld.

Wood não insistiu. Fez perguntas acerca do motorista e foi informado de que, na véspera, M. Renauld dissera que não prentendia utilizar o carro e que Masters podia tirar uma folga.

Vi uma ruga de perplexidade surgir entre os olhos de Harry e perguntei-lhe, baixinho:

- O que foi?

Abanou a cabeça, impacientemente, e perguntou por sua vez:

- Desculpe, Wood, mas Mr. Renauld sabia guiar o carro, pessoalmente?

Wood olhou para Inyra, que respondeu sem hesitar:

- Não, Monsieur não dirigia.

A ruga de Potter se acentuou.

- Gostaria que me dissesse o que o preocupa. - insisti, impaciente.

- Então não vê? Na carta que me escreveu, Mr. Renauld dizia que mandaria o carro me buscar em Londres.

- Talvez quisesse se referir a um carro alugado. - sugeri.

- Sim, sem dúvida era isso. Mas para que alugar um carro quando se tem um? E por que escolher o dia de ontem para dar folga ao motorista, repentinamente? Desejaria, por qualquer motivo, tê-lo fora daqui, antes de chegarmos?

**Notas da Autora:** Confusões à vista! Cada uma fala uma coisa... E o que será que Parvati Patil estava fazendo na casa do Mr. Renauld? Muito estranho!!! Bem, até o próximo capítulo... Beijus e deixem reviews!!!! Thank you!!


	4. A carta assinada por Bella

****

Capítulo 4 - A carta assinada por Bella.

Inyra tinha saído da sala e Wood tamborilava os dedos no tampo da mesa, pensativamente.

- Longbotton, estamos perante depoimentos contraditórios. - observou, por fim. - Em quem devemos acreditar, na Inyra ou na Denise?

- Na Denise. - respondeu decidido. - Foi ela quem abriu a porta a Parvati e, além disso, Inyra é velha e teimosa, além de ser evidente que antipatiza com Parvati. Aliás, aquilo que nós próprios sabemos indica que Renauld andava metido com outra mulher.

- É verdade! - exclamou o juiz de instrução. - Esquecemos de informar Harry disso.

Procurou entre os papéis que estavam em cima da mesa e por fim estendeu um deles à Harry.

- Encontramos esta carta no bolso do sobretudo do morto.

Potter pegou no papel e desdobrou. A carta estava um tanto ou quanto amarrotada e com sinais de uso e fora escrita em inglês numa caligrafia ainda um pouco imatura:

Querido:

Por que não escreve há tanto tempo? Continua me amando, não continua? Ultimamente as tuas cartas têm sido tão diferentes, frias e estranhas, e agora este longo silêncio. Assusta-me. Ah, se deixasses de amar-me! Mas isso é impossível. Que garota pateta eu sou, sempre a imaginar coisas! Mas se deixasses realmente de amar-me não sei que faria. Talvez me matasse. Não poderia viver sem ti. Às vezes receio que outra mulher se tenha atravessado entre nós. Ela que se acautele... e tu também! Mais depressa te mataria do que consentiria que fosses dela. Falo a sério. Mas cá estou eu a escrever patetices, fantasias! Tu amas-me e eu amo-te... sim, amo-te, amo-te, amo-te!

Da que te adora,

Bella

A carta não tinha endereço. Depois de lê-la, Harry a devolveu, com um ar muito grave.

- Deduziram então o que?

Wood encolheu os ombros, ao responder:

- É evidente que Mr. Renauld tinha um romance com esta Bella. Mas veio para cá, conheceu Parvati Patil e iniciou outro romance com ela. Não quis mais nada com a outra e ela desconfiou de qualquer coisa. Esta carta contém uma ameaça clara. À primeira vista, o caso nos pareceu de uma simplicidade extraordinária. Ciúme! O fato de Mr. Renauld ter sido apunhalado nas costas indicava claramente que o criminoso era uma mulher.

Potter acenou afirmativamente.

- A punhalada nas costas, sim... mas a sepultura, não! Isso foi trabalho duro. Não foi uma mulher que abriu a sepultura; é trabalho de homem.

- Claro, claro, tem razão! exclamou Neville, todo agitado. - Não tínhamos pensado nisso.

- Como estava dizendo. - prosseguiu Olívio Wood. - À primeira vista o caso pareceu simples, mas os mascarados e a carta que o senhor recebeu de Mr. Renauld complicam as coisas. Parece estarmos perante um conjunto de circunstâncias inteiramente diferentes, sem qualquer relação com as que que nos deparamos primeiramente. Quanto à carta que lhe foi dirigida, acha possível que se relacionasse em qualquer sentido com a tal Bella e as suas ameaças?

- Dificilmente. - respondeu Potter. - Um homem como Mr. Renauld, que levou uma vida bastante tumultuada, não pediria que o protegessem de uma mulher.

Wood acenou com a cabeça, enfaticamente.

- É o que eu penso. Então devemos procurar a explicação da carta...

- ... em Santiago. - concluiu Neville. - Mandarei uma coruja ao Ministério da Magia em Santiago, pedindo detalhes da vida que a vítima levava enquanto morou lá, dos seus romances amorosos, dos seus negócios, das suas amizades e das inimizades. Será estranho se, depois disso, não ficarmos com uma pista para desvendar este misterioso homicídio.

Neville olhou em seu redor, para ver se os outros aprovavam a sua idéia.

- Excelente. - disse Potter, em tom apreciador.

- A mulher dele talvez possa nos dar alguma pista. - sugeriu Wood.

- Não encontraram outras cartas da tal Bella entre as coisas de Mr. Renauld? - perguntou Potter.

- Não, Claro que uma das primeiras coisas que fizemos foi revistar seu excritório. Mas não encontramos nada de interessante. Pareceu tudo correto e insuspeito. A única coisa incomum, digamos, é o seu testamento.

Wood passou o testamento a Potter que o leu.

- Compreendo. Deixaria mil galeões a Mr. Stonenhege... A propósito, quem é?

- O secretário de Mr. Renauld. Ficou em Inglaterra, mas veio para cá há um ou dois fins de semana.

- E tudo mais foi deixado à sua querida esposa, Liége. Redigido com simplicidade, mas perfeitamente em ordem do ponto de vista jurídico. Testemunhado por duas criadas, Denise e Inyra. Não encontro nada de muito incomum. - comentou Potter enquanto devolvia o documento.

- Talvez não tenha reparado... - começou Longbotton.

- Na data? - interrompeu-o Potter. - Claro que reparei.

- Foi redigido há quinze dias. Possivelmente foi à essa altura que teve o primeiro pressentimento de perigo. Muitos homens ricos morrem sem testamento por nunca pensarem na possibilidade de morrerem. - constatou Neville.

- No entanto, é perigoso tirar conclusões prematuramente. Quanto a mim, porém, o testamento indica que ele amava sinceramente a esposa, apesar das suas aventuras amorosas. - concluiu Potter.

- Sim. - concordou Wood, relutante. - Mas talvez seja um pouco injusto com o filho, uma vez que o deixa completamente dependente da mãe. Se esta voltar a se casar e o segundo marido tiver domínio sobre ela, o rapaz está correndo risco de não colocar um centavo sequer dessa herança no bolso.

- O homem é um animal vaidoso, Wood. Mr. Renauld pensou, sem dúvida, que a mulher não voltaria a casar. Quanto ao filho, talvez tenha sido uma precaução sensata deixar o dinheiro nas mãos da mãe. Os filhos dos homens ricos são quase sempre desmiolados.

- Talvez possa ser isso Potter. Mas bem, suponho que gostaria de ver o cenário do crime. Infelizmente o corpo já foi removido, mas, claro, foram tiradas fotografias de todos os ângulos possíveis e imaginários, as quais estarão ao seu dispor assim que estiverem prontas.

- Ah sim, obrigado.

Neville levantou-se e convidou:

- Me acompanhem então.

Abriu a porta e inclinou-se cerimoniosamente, para que Harry fosse na frente.

Antes de sair, no entanto, Harry virou-se e ficou olhando para uma porta.

- O que foi Harry? - perguntei.

- Aquela sala ali é o escritório, não é? - perguntou Potter.

- É. Gostaria de ver? - Sem esperar pela resposta, Wood abriu a porta e nós entramos.

O lugar que Mr. Renauld tinha escolhido para seu uso particular era pequeno, mas estava mobilado com bom gosto e conforto. Junto da janela encontrava-se uma escrivaninha. Viradas para a lareira havia duas grandes poltronas forradas de couro e, entre elas, uma mesa redonda com os livros e as revistas bruxas mais recentes. Duas das paredes estavam cobertas por estantes e ao fundo da sala, de frente da janela, havia um bonito aparador de carvalho com um armário de bebidas em cima. As cortinas eram verdes claras, tom que combinava perfeitamente com o carpete.

Potter deteve-se um momento olhando para todos os lugares possíveis naquele pequeno ambiente e depois avançou, passou de leve a mão pelas costas das poltronas, pegou uma das revistas da mesa e passou hesitantemente um dedo pela superfície de carvalho do aparador. O seu rosto exprimiu aprovação total.

- Não há pó? - perguntei, sorrindo.

Me sorriu também, encantado com o meu conhecimento das suas manias.

- Nem uma partícula, Rony! E, para variar, talvez seja uma pena!

Os seus olhos vivos, de pássaro, iam pousando aqui e ali, sem descanso.

- Ah! - exclamou, como se tivesse ganhado o prêmio do Torneio Tribuxo outra vez. - O tapete da lareira está torcido.

Abaixou-se para endireitar. Com isso, soltou uma nova exclamação e levantou-se: tinha na mão um pequeno fragmento de papel.

- Aqui na França como na Inglaterra, as empregadas sempre se esquecem de varrer debaixo dos tapetes! - comentou.

Longbotton pegou no fragmento de papel e eu, curioso como sou, me aproximei para ler.

- Sabe o que é, não sabe, Rony? - Harry me perguntou.

Abanei a cabeça, intrigado... Embora aquele tom rosado do papel não me fosse estranho.

Os processos mentais de Neville tinham se tornado mais rápidos do que os meus, pois exclamou:

- Um pedaço de um cheque!

O pedacinho de papel teria uns 6 cm e nele se lia, escrita a tinta, a palavra Duveen.

- Bem , este cheque deveria ser pago a um tal Duveen ou foi sacado por ele.

- Posso quase ter certeza que a segunda hipótese é certa. - declarou Potter. - Essa é a caligrafia do Mr. Renauld.

Tiramos depressa as dúvidas a esse respeito, comparando a letra do papel com a de um memorando da escrivaninha.

- Por Merlin. - murmurou Neville, um pouco desanimado. - Não sei como deixei escapar isso!

Potter riu.

- Moral da história: procure sempre debaixo dos tapetes! Rony me diz sempre que tudo que se encontra fora do lugar é um tormento pra mim. Quando vi vi que o tapete não estava direito, fui ver porque estava assim. Reconstituo o incidente da seguinte forma: ontem, possivelmente à noite, Mr. Renauld passou um cheque à alguém com o apelido de Duveen. Depois o cheque foi rasgado e atirado para o chão. Esta manhã...

Mas Neville Longbotton puxava já impacientemente o cordão da campainha.

Inyra atendeu.

Com certeza havia uma quantidade grande de papel picado no chão.

- Sim, havia uma quantidade grande de papel no chão. Metemos ele no fogo! Que queria que tivéssemos feito?

Longbotton a mandou embora, com um gesto de desespero. Depois o seu rosto se iluminou e correu para a escrivaninha.

Pegou no talão de cheques da vítima e começou a folheá-lo. Repetiu o gesto de desespero: o talão estava em branco.

- Coragem e calma! - aconselhou Potter. - Madame Renauld saberá, sem dúvida, esclarecer quem é esse Duveen.

O rosto de Neville animou-se.

- Tem razão. Prossigamos.

Quando nos virávamos para sair do cômodo, Harry observou, em tom casual:

- Foi aqui que Mr. Renauld recebeu a visitante, ontem à noite, não é?

- Foi... Mas como soube?

- Vi isto nas costas de uma cadeira. - E mostrou, seguro entre o polegar e o indicador, um comprido cabelo preto, um cabelo de mulher.

Longbotton nos levou por trás da casa a um pequeno barracão, que se erguia encostado à casa. Tirou uma chave do bolso e o abriu.

- O corpo está aqui. Removemos do cenário do crime pouco antes de os senhores chegarem, pois os fotógrafos já tinha acabado o seu trabalho.

Abriu a porta e entramos. O assassinado jazia no chão, tapado com um lençol. Longbotton o destapou, com um movimento rápido.

Mr. Renauld era um homem de altura mediana. Aparentava uns cinquenta anos e tinha muitas madeixas grisalhas entre os cabelos escuros. Usava a cara raspada, tinha nariz comprido, olhos um pouco juntos e pele profundamente bronzeada, como a de um homem que passara a maior parte da vida sob céus tropicais. Os lábios arreganhados deixavam ver os dentes e nas feições tinha se estampado uma expressão de absoluto espanto e terror.

- Vê-se pelo rosto que foi apunhalado pelas costas. - observou Potter.

Cuidadosamente, virou o morto. Entre os ombros, manchando o sobretudo castanho-claro, via-se uma nódoa escura e redonda, no meio da qual seu corpo estava cortado. Potter examinou atentamente a mancha.

- Faz alguma idéia de qual foi a arma do crime? perguntou.

- Sim, ficou nele.

Neville tirou do seu bolso um vidro dentro do qual estava um pequeno objeto que me pareceu mais um abre-cartas do que outra coisa. Tinha cabo

preto e lâmina estreita e brilhante. Ao todo, não media mais de 25 cm de comprimento. Harry tocou cautelosamente na ponta manchada, com a polpa do dedo.

- Nossa está afiado! - exclamou.

- Infelizmente, não encontramos nele quaisquer vestígios de impressões digitais. - informou Longbotton, pesaroso. - O assassino deve ter usado luvas.

- Claro que usou. - comentou Potter. - Até em Santiago sabem o suficiente para tomarem esta precaução. No entanto, me interessa muito o fato de não ter impressões digitais. É tão extraordináriamente simples deixar as impressões digitais de qualquer outra pessoa! E quando isso acontece o Ministério fica feliz. - Abanou a cabeça. - Receio muito que o nosso criminoso não seja um homem de método... Ou então que estava com pressa.

Repôs o corpo na posição inicial.

- Reapre que só usava pijama debaixo do sobretudo... - disse Longbotton.

- É verdade. Considero esse fato muito interessante. - disse Wood.

Nesse momento bateram à porta, que Longbotton fechara. Neville apressou-se em abrí-la. Era Inyra, que tentou bisbilhotar o que estava acontecendo lá dentro.

- O que há? - perguntou Longbotton, impaciente.

- Madame manda dizer que se sente muito melhor e que está pronta para receber o Chefe dos Aurores Olívio Wood.

- Muito bem, já vou.

Potter demorou-se um momento, olhando para o corpo.

Cheguei a pensar que ia declarar em alto e bom som a sua determinação de não descansar enquanto não descobrisse o assassino. Mas quando Harry falou foi sereno.

- Usava o sobretudo muito comprido. - disse, constrangido.

**Notas da Autora:** Mais mistério no ar... O que estão achando da fic? To aki fazendo o quinto cap... Bem bjus deixem reviews, please!!!


End file.
